Modern Effulgent
by Spike's luv 13
Summary: Set Season 6 Buffy goes to the Bronze with her friends and gets serenaded. What will it really change? What is the modern equivalent of effulgent?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yeah okay I don't own anything not Buffy not any of the Scoobies and not sob Spike…cause if I did…ahh the possibilities. Oh yeah and I also don't own the song that's Ghost of the Robot's "Angel" and Buffy's Joss Whedon's. hails Joss

**Modern Effulgent**

The stage lights dimmed except for one blinding spotlight that shone onto a man. The man's platinum blonde hair was slicked back and contrasted his long black leather jacket, black t-shirt and black jeans. He stood on boot covered feet that had seen better years. His pale skinned hand held a microphone between black polished fingers. He breathed a sigh; although he knew it was mostly for how. His high cheekbones and pale skin caught most people's attention but it was the startling light blue of his mischievous eyes that kept their attention on him. He licked his lips softly and spoke into the microphone with his British accent and soft, almost shy smile that most people never saw. "Hi. I'm Spike and I'm here to sing about a girl, my girl or so I like to think. This is for you Goldilocks." He didn't know if she was here but he truly hoped she was.

The girl in question was staring straight at him. She hadn't stopped since he walked upon the stage. She knew her friends were looking at her but she didn't care. She hadn't looked at Willow, Xander, Anya, and Tara since they had seen a familiar duster graze the steps of the stage. She could only wonder what he was doing.

The music started and his soft voice began to sing, weaving a story around everyone's eyes. He told the story he knew so well, because he lived it.

_She comes home to me after hard nights work_

_Falls in my arms and sleeps like a bird_

_Then startled wakes up like she don't know me_

_Cocks back her fist like she's going to slug me_

_Like who're you anyway_

_What're you doing to me?_

Tears welled in Buffy's eyes as she recognized the little jab at their routine of her beating him up after she slept in his arms after slaying. She knew it was true. She felt her heart break realizing now how awful that must have been for him

_She's an angel_

_She can't see it_

_She's got wings_

_She can't feel em_

_She's an angel_

_She can't see it_

_But she's flying above me everyday_

_Everyday of my life_

Spike glanced up catching the green eyes that he'd often wished would stare at him like they were doing now. He saw a tear trace a line down the face he'd so often kissed. A face that he loved. He loved her. She was the beam of light in his darkest nightmare. She was an angel to him, and she needed to know that.

_Bright diamond eyes_

_With daggers beneath em_

_She carries the chains of a million decisions_

_That weren't even hers to begin with anyway_

_But she carries them all_

_All the people around her_

_You never even notice that she's very very tired_

The Scoobies looked at each other and Giles, who had been standing in the doorway for the beginning of Spike's show, came over to them. They recognized that Buffy had done so much for them, and that they'd never been truly grateful. Spike knew that. How, they didn't know, but Spike knew how Buffy felt. He saw her weariness. That was something they should have been the ones to see. Tara, the only one who knew the pair's secret, smiled softly at his honesty and at Buffy's obviously emotional reaction to it. Maybe it would work out after all.

_She's an angel_

_She can't see it_

_She's got wings_

_She can't see em_

_She's an angel_

_She can't see it _

_But she's flying above me everyday_

_Everyday of my life_

_La la la…_

His gorgeous voice faded but the tears continued to fall from Buffy's eyes. The Bronze exploded into applause. Spike smiled, but it wasn't his normal boyish smile. It was a soft smile that was almost timid. He nodded in Buffy's direction and then with a turn strode off the stage and into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Okay so the reason I haven't updated was because I've been having a struggle. I love Modern Effulgent…in my mind it's a gorgeous one shot. Or is it??? I want to continue but I think that messing with a good thing is a bad idea. So here's chapter two…or possibly an epilogue. Really it's your choice so just tell me what you think!!!

Chapter 2: This Emotion

Spike wandered farther down the street and tried to name the emotion he was feeling. He lit a cigarette and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. He pictured the look on Buffy's face again. This emotion was not fear or anxiety; those were the feelings he'd had when first seeing her while he was onstage. The poet inside him struggled to find words beautiful enough for this feeling; a gleaming, shimmering, splendid feeling. Effulgent. The word came to him as though it'd been there all along. And maybe it had. An effulgent emotion. It was a feeling he hadn't had in a long time; not since the first time he'd said the word effulgent. When he sang to Buffy it was the modern day equivalent to his poem about Cecily. The modern effulgent. So now, the feeling he'd had so many years ago when Cecily had read his poem, had returned. Although that had ended badly he couldn't deny this emotion, this feeling burning deep inside him. This effulgent feeling of hope.


End file.
